The present disclosure relates to deicing fuel flowing in a pipe. Ice particles can form in aircraft fuel tanks and front-end components of an engine fuel system. Such ice particles mix with fuel and travel downstream along with the fuel. Ice particles can damage downstream components. As a result, ice is usually melted via electrical heating elements located in the fuel lines. Use of electrical heating elements to melt ice particles flowing with the fuel can be inefficient.